


Bad Day

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, fluffyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Sometimes, Regina still has bad days. Not always, but every now and then when Regina comes home with that look in her eyes and she hovers in the doorway, letting her coat slide slowly down her arms. Emma walks into the foyer and spots her with a hand against the wall, balancing as she slips out of her heels. Swan Queen.





	Bad Day

Sometimes, Regina still has bad days. Not always, but every now and then when Regina comes home with that look in her eyes and she hovers in the doorway, letting her coat slide slowly down her arms. Emma walks into the foyer and spots her with a hand against the wall, balancing as she slips out of her heels. Before she notices Emma, she rubs her eye, then runs a hand through her hair. She sighs.

Emma steps forward, dropping her glass of water onto a side table, her other hand already reaching out to clasp Regina's sleeve lightly.

"Hey." Emma 's hand grasps her arm a little tighter, pulling her close and then moving to hold Regina's face in her hands. "Tough day?"

Regina nods, a quiet sob escaping her lips, her forehead falling onto Emma's shoulder. She doesn't speak, but she lifts her arms to loosely fiddle with Emma's tank top. Another sigh.

Emma chuckles gently, her arms surrounding Regina's shoulders. She starts walking backwards, smiling when Regina scoffs at the awkwardness.

"Miss Swan, could we walk like people?"

"Nope, sorry."

Regina's hands extend past Emma, acting as a guard. Even exhausted, the thought of bruises on Emma's body scares her to death. When they get to the staircase, she slips out of Emma's grasp. Emma pouts, but Regina smothers it with a kiss.

Emma grabs her hand, tugging her up the steps. "You'd better walk, Your Majesty. I'm totally ok with carrying you."

"I am well aware of your strength, Miss Swan."

At the landing, Emma guides her to the railing, pushing her onto the windowsill. They kiss slowly for a minute. Regina pulls back, her eyes drinking in Emma's face. The way her eyelashes flutter. The slight blush on her cheeks. Another sigh.

Emma takes her hand again and they continue up the stairs. She smiles when she feels Regina's hand wiggle in her own before squeezing tight. They reach the top of the stairs and she pushes the door open. She faces Regina.

"Here's the thing," she shrugs, casually, "I think you're overdressed."

A surprised laugh escapes Regina's mouth. "Really, Miss Swan, is that the best you've got?"

Emma grins, glad to see Regina settling down. She saunters forward, her eyes dropping to Regina's shirt. The silk shimmers as she reaches out to undo the buttons. Her fingers brush Regina's stomach and Emma enjoys feeling Regina's shivers.

Regina kisses Emma again, pushing her backwards, tugging her blouse off her shoulders. She undoes her belt, letting her pants drop to the floor. She pulls back to meet Emma's eyes, frowning when she sees Emma giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...I always forget how short you are."

Regina gasps, her head snapping back. "Miss Swan! I am perfectly average height, I will have you know! I am not- hmmph!"

Emma tightens her fingers in Regina's hair, crushing their mouths together. As she pulls back, Regina sighs. "I kinda like how short you are."

Regina kisses her, walking her backwards to the bed. She pushes her down, then watches her scoot back onto the bed. Emma lifted her legs, pulling her boots off, grunting with the effort. Once she tosses them aside, she lifts her hips, wrestling her jeans off and then yanking her shirt over her head.

She notices Regina smirking. "What?"

"I always forget how undignified you are."

Emma scoffs as she tosses her bra away from her. "You love it." She crawls towards the edge of the bed, grabbing Regina's hips and pulling her closer. She kisses her stomach lightly, running her tongue over the planes of her muscles. Regina's hand tightens on Emma's head, then pushes it back.

"I want to see you," she murmurs, lightly tugging Emma up. Emma kisses her way up Regina's body, pausing to place a kiss on either breast, then continuing up to her mouth. Her stomach brushes against Regina's. Another sigh.

"I love you, you know. No matter how hard it gets and no matter how much Henry rebels. I. Love. You." She kisses Regina softly, brushing their lips together. As she meets Regina's eyes, she runs a hand down her side, smiling slightly when Regina's breath catches.

Regina smiles, her whole face lighting up. "I love you, too."

Emma chuckles. "Of course you do. I'm awesome."

Regina just rolls her eyes. "Alright, Miss Swan. No need to be cocky." She gasps as Emma rocks her hips gently.

"I think you like when I'm cocky."

"Emma!"

Emma reaches a hand up to her ear, her eyes squinting. "What was that?"

"Emma, please." Regina's hands come up, grasping Emma's elbows. "Please."

Emma smiles. "I guess I could help you out." She leans down, nipping at Regina's neck and smiling against her skin. "You're so beautiful. I really mean it." Emma rubs her nose against the lace of Regina's bra before taking it off, then gently places a kiss. "If I could spend all day, every day doing nothing but touching you, I would."

She backs up, pulling Regina onto the bed, both of them kneeling, pressed flush against each other. Regina smiles, pushing a piece of hair off of Emma's face.

"I love you, too. Even if I am wildly insufferable."

Emma nodded. "You are wildly insufferable." She laughs as Regina pushes her and she falls dramatically onto her side. She throws an arm over her eyes, her knees curling up against her chest. "I've been wounded!" She shoots her other arm out in front of her, groping the air blindly until she grasps Regina's shoulder. "Go on without me!"

Regina giggles, gracefully lying on her side and pulls Emma's arm away from her face. She giggles again when she sees the glint in Emma's eyes. Emma's face abruptly falls. Regina immediately panics. "I'm sorry."

Emma smiles sadly. "You didn't do anything." She trails her fingers down Regina's face. Another sigh. "Sometimes I forget that you've been through so much and sometimes it's all I can think about." She leans forward, kissing Regina softly, and then nuzzles her face against her neck.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma, pulling her close. Emma shifts, throwing a leg over Regina's hips. They lay there for a while, silently comforting each other. After a while, Emma shifts her hips, her breath catching as she presses against Regina's leg. Regina shifts to lie flat on her back and Emma sits up, straddling Regina's leg.

Their eyes meet as Emma rocks herself gently, leaning forward to capture Regina's mouth. They kiss slowly as Emma moves. Regina trails her hands down Emma's back, letting her nails brush against skin and Emma shivers. The air-conditioning comes on, the mechanical noise almost drowning out Emma's soft moan. Regina slips her fingers into Emma's underwear, firmly pushing Emma harder against her leg. Emma moans louder this time, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead and dripping down between her breasts.

"Regina." Emma breaths, her mouth dropping open and her eyes squeezing shut. Regina's eyes trace Emma's face, taking in every little twitch as Emma quickly approaches her peak. No one in Storybrooke has seen this. No one but Regina. No one has seen Emma's breath quicken or seen her head thrown back as she peaks. No one has heard her moan or felt her skin. No one has tasted any part of Emma Swan, but Regina.

Emma's head straights again and her eyes flutter open, unfocused at first, but quickly finding Regina's. She smiles slowly as her eyebrows raise. She leans forward, her slick skin sticking to Regina as their breasts push together. Another sigh.

Emma kisses her softly, one hand holding her weight and the other pushing into Regina's hair. Regina smiles into the kiss, pushing her hips up. Emma giggles and pulls back.

"You're still way too covered up." Emma drops her hand to Regina's underwear, pulling at it slightly. "Its disgusting."

Regina shrugged, awkwardly trapped under Emma. "It sounds like a failing on your part."

Emma's mouth drops open in shock. Regina's mind replays Emma's orgasm. "MY part?"

"Yes," Regina's voice rasps, "you."

Emma's eyes darken further as she hears Regina's voice change. She rips Regina's underwear down, scooting back so she can fully pull them off. Once they're across the room, she covers Regina's body with her own, capturing her mouth. She presses a thigh against Regina and feels Regina buck against her.

She raises her head and watches Regina flush as she trails a hand down her chest and brushes her center lightly. Regina watches Emma watch her. Her legs involuntarily bend as Emma enters her and her mouth involuntarily opens as Emma moves. Regina struggles to keep her eyes open and on Emma's face. She sees Emma smile.

"Let go. I'm right here." Emma leans down, resting her weight on her free arm, her fingers playing with the end of Regina's hair.

Regina's eyelids tremble before squeezing shut. Her arms jump up to grab Emma. Emma holds her breath as she watches Regina afraid any sound she makes will drown out any sound Regina does. Regina's grip tightens as she gets closer. She pries her eyes open to see Emma's face before slamming shut again as she finishes, a moan ripping from her throat.

Emma slows her hand, before removing it. She runs it back up the length of Regina's body, lightly pressing kisses to her face. When Regina's eyes open again, Emma smiles at her. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Emma unceremoniously throws herself onto the bed. Regina laughs as the bed bounces.

Emma turns her head to look at Regina. Regina's breath catches as the sunlight glints against Emma's golden hair. Emma smiles at the flush in Regina's cheek, happy that she's happy. She reaches out and clasps Regina's hand.

"I love you, you know."

"I do know, Emma. I love you, too."


End file.
